We're meant to be enemies
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Saga lo desafía, lo mira con insolencia y firmeza. Se ve a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos del santo y le dan ganas de sonreír; con ese orgullo, sería un espléndido espectro. Gruñe y frunce las cejas, porque no puede demostrar lo mucho que le fascina Géminis." Pre-Hades. G. Viñeta. Radamanthys. Saga. No-yaoi pero quien sabe...


**Título:** We're meant to be enemies.

**Resumen:** _"Saga lo desafía, lo mira con insolencia y firmeza. Se ve a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos del santo y le dan ganas de sonreír; con ese orgullo, sería un espléndido espectro. Gruñe y frunce las cejas, porque no puede demostrar lo mucho que le fascina Géminis."  
_  
Pre-Hades.

**Clasificación:** G

**Advertencias: **Un gran blah. Estoy poseída con estos dos. Últimamente toda idea para fic, por mensa que sea (como esta), está protagonizada por Rad y Saga. I mean...¡qué me han hecho!

**Tipo:** General

**Pareja Principal:** Radamanthys x Saga (¿pre-RadaxSaga quizás?)

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Razón:** Lista de propósitos 2014 del club Hurricane.

**Dedicatoria:** Para el club, por su primer cumple mes

**Comentarios adicionales:** Del título:

_"No se supone que seamos amigos, tú y yo. Estamos destinados a ser enemigos" - El niño con el pijama a rayas._

Detesto ponerle título a los drabbles y a las viñetas

**Estado:** Completo

**Nº de Palabras:** 792.

**Última actualización:** 30/01/2014

* * *

**We're meant to be enemies.**

Lo observa de lejos, apoyado contra un pilar de mármol sucio y trizado.

Lo ve maravillarse con la surplice ante él. Brillante y altiva, igual que la armadura dorada de Géminis. Sonríe cuando ve como endurece la mirada y aprieta la quijada al rodearla, rozando su superficie con la punta de los dedos. En forma, es idéntica a su antigua armadura. Pero sabe, por su disconformidad, que el santo de Athena podría hacer una lista interminable de sus diferencias.

El color oscuro, por ejemplo. Su preciosa Géminis, teñida de toda la maldad y oscuridad del Inframundo.

_'Las armaduras doradas de Athena están vivas'_, había dicho el herrero._ 'Han vivido eternidades y cargan con ellas un rastro del alma de cada portador. Puedo recrear la forma, puedo imitar la dureza, pero no puedo darles la vida y menos aún, puedo brindar la conciencia que se ha atesorado en ellas'._

Radamanthys chasquea la lengua y se presiona la venda que le cubre el antebrazo.

_'¿Habéis escuchado el mito de Sigfried y la sangre de dragón? No puedo darles vida, pero puedo impregnarlas de la fuerza de otro. Un poco de sangre y las palabras correctas las harán todavía más resistentes. Aparentemente vivas…'_

No lo suficiente, a juzgar por el desprecio en las facciones de Saga.

— Es hora, perro de Athena.

Radamanthys sonríe ante la valentía de su sirviente. Incluso con sus fuerzas menguadas, Saga de Géminis no tendría más que tronar los dedos para partirle el cuello. La mirada arrogante del santo le confirma que está sopesando la opción de hacerlo.

No hay conexión entre la surplice y Saga. No hay nexo que le permita al santo manejarla a su antojo. No son más que trozos de acero que pretenderán reducir el daño de los ataques que sus propios compañeros tratarán de infligir en un par de horas.

Saga permanece mudo. Desvía la mirada cuando el sirviente comienza a colocarle una a una las piezas: sobre las piernas primero, en las caderas después.

Radamanthys decide que le gustaría tener unas palabras con el santo de Géminis antes de que el caos se desate. Después de todo, es su sangre la que lo mantendrá vivo un poco más de tiempo.

— Puedes marcharte — alza la voz y camina, asegurándose de que sus pasos resuenen con fuerza contra las murallas — Me encargaré del resto.

— Pero señor Radamanthys...

Clava una mirada fría y agresiva en el pobre hombre, frunciendo las cejas y asegurándose de que su malhumor se haga patente en cada gesto. Es efectivo, si se basa en el nerviosismo del sirviente y en como trastrabilla tratando de huir de su presencia.

— Como ordene, señor.

Saga lo observa por el rabillo del ojo, enarcando una ceja, pero no dice nada. El orgullo parece ser más grande que el recipiente que lo contiene y Radamanthys se divierte, genuinamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Dime, Saga, de uno a diez, ¿Qué tan humillante es para ti vestir una surplice? — Radamanthys calza la pechera sobre Saga y se preocupa de sujetarla bien con la espaldera. Si la aprieta más de lo necesario, jura por Hades que es sin querer.

Saga mantiene la boca cerrada, pero no se pierde movimiento alguno. El rubio nota como pasa saliva cuando ve la venda en su antebrazo, en el preciso instante en que se preocupa de cubrir los suyos con la surplice.

— Dime, Radamanthys, de uno a diez, ¿Qué tan humillante es para ti dar tu sangre para un santo de Athena?

Si Radamanthys fuese de los que se ríen, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Lástima que se avecine una guerra; podría haberse divertido mucho con él. Le coloca las hombreras con más fuerza de la necesaria y por fin, oye que el imperturbable santo se queja. Lo sujeta del cuello, presionando lo justo para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

— Sin trucos, Géminis — murmura.

Saga tiene la desfachatez de sonreír.

— ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de mí, Radamanthys? — si no fuesen enemigos, Saga podría agradarle.

— Por eso te lo digo. Traiciónanos, Saga, y juro que cuando regreses aquí, voy a dedicarme a perseguirte por todos los malditos infiernos existentes.

— Hazlo uno promesa,_ 'juez'_.

Saga lo desafía, lo mira con insolencia y firmeza. Se ve a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos del santo y le dan ganas de sonreír; con ese orgullo, sería un espléndido espectro. Gruñe y frunce las cejas, porque no puede demostrar lo mucho que le fascina Géminis.

— Más vale que cumplas tu misión.

Saga se sacude el pelo y vuelve a enarcar una ceja cuando lo mira.

— ¿Estás acostumbrado a conseguirlo todo frunciendo el rostro?

Radamanthys hace lo posible por mirarlo con desprecio. Escupe sobre su hombro antes de abandonar el cuarto.

— ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de mí, Saga?

**FIN**


End file.
